What If Larxene was Sora's older sister?
by Wolf-Unicorn-97
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Larxene was Sora's older sister?  yeah, probably not  Well, POOF! Larxene is a year older than Sora and is living on Destiny Island with him, Kairi, and Riku. Good Luck guys! heh-heh-heh... What could go wrong...?  lots


What If….? I'm going to be starting a series of One-Shots about a bunch of what if questions. Leave a comment of a What If….? if you think of one and I'll try to write about it. THANX!

**I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts (ha-ha, that would be cool) I do not own any of the characters.**

**What If… Sora had Larxene as an older sister? (yeah… I didn't know what to start with, so here goes…)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Sora's POV<span>_

I woke up with a groan and rolled over to look at the clock. 7:30 it said. I hit the snooze button then swung my feet over the side of the bed and stood up. I looked about my room. It was painted red and gold with various keyblade murals adorning the walls. I stretched then walked over to my blue dresser in the corner of my room. I pulled out a red jumper. I pulled it on, noticing for what seemed like the first time, that the shorts of the jumper puffed out. I walked to my closet and pulled out one of my many navy blue belts and slipped it on, letting it hang loosely around my waist. I reached for my black short-sleeved jacket with the white stripe that slices across my chest. I walked into my bathroom and grabbed my bling and flung it around my neck. I stood and admired my crown-shaped pendent on a chain and the ammo sash hanging from my left shoulder down my left side. I was about to turn away to find my yellow hiking boots when I saw my horrendous bed-head. I turned the tap on and ran some water on my comb, smoothing my hair into the huge, gravity-defying spikes I knew and loved. I grabbed my hair gel and lathered it on before spraying my 'do' thoroughly with EverStay Hair Spray. Then I heard the loud blaring of my older sister, Larxene, calling me down to breakfast. "SORA! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT DOWN HERE! Unless you're too busy getting your hair ready…" Tch. "IM COMING!" I yelled back. She really pisses me off. I grabbed my fingerless gloves and yanked them on. Inside they were white with a black stripe near my fingers and a black lining on the inside of the gold strap. On the back of my hand, There was a blue stripe underneath the middle of the circle that allows me to summon and wield my keyblade. I ran downstairs and grabbed a handful of bacon. I turned to Larxene and asked her, "Hey, you comin' or are you just gonna watch from in here?" Larxene replied, "I'm coming, I'm coming," We walked out the door and I had to shield my eyes from the brightness. I looked around and saw my favorite bent paopu tree and searched for Kairi and Riku. I saw the impossibly blue ocean that I once fell through and then, off in the distance, I saw Riku and Kairi. I took off, sprinting towards them, giving Larxene no choice but to follow. We reached them panting and gasping for breath. Kairi told me :You're in no shape to spar with either of us so I'll spar Riku first." "O…k…" I managed to wheeze out. They each picked up a wooden Keyblade, then took their stances at opposite sides of the arena we drew in the sand. Riku looked distracted, so I followed his gaze and he was… staring at Larxene?

_RIKU'S POV_

Sora walked over to us and I noticed his sister hovering behind him. She was a year older than him, which would make her… My age! I had known her for years, but it seemed like I was noticing her for the first time. Maybe it's because she has never come to watch us in person, only from Sora's hut. Sora's parents had mysteriously disappeared 10 years ago, so Larxene and Sora took care of themselves and each other. My parents disappeared 11 years ago and Kairi's 9 years ago. None of us even remember them. Personally, I'm starting to think they weren't even real. Maybe they were just conjured to take care of us until Yen Sid came to see if we were good enough to be Keyblade Masters. Then he raised us collectively in a giant hut whose ruins we play in on our days off of training. Larxene wasn't deemed good enough, too much rudeness, which transformed into darkness, I think; either that or the fact that she's lost her heart. I don't know. All I know is that she looked hot in her pink tank top and denim capris. I turned to face Kairi so we could start the battle. I brought up my wooden Keyblade and took a stance. I heard Larxene start the bell and I spun to grin at her. While I was unfocused, she snuck up on me and smacked me in the back. "OW!" I cried. "Get your head out of the clouds, Riku." She responded. I tried to focus but I only got a few hits in, since I kept getting distracted by Larxene. The way the sun glinted off her Lunar Flower barrette was enchanting. Then she started applying what looked like shiny pink lip gloss. I found myself switching from the battle to watching her. There was a feeling inside me, like butterflies flying around in my stomach. I found myself longing to kiss her glossy lips. I used to try to chase after Kairi, even though I knew she was with Sora. I hoped against hope that she would come to me. Now I've found someone new to share Paopu Fruit with. Kairi came at me again and I wheeled to face her, pulling myself from the trance of Larxene just in time to catch her blade on mine. She tricked me and spun her Key expertly in her hands, dislodging my Key from my hands and shoved me onto the ground, hard. She pointed her Keyblade at me and stated "Focus on training or else." "Or else what?" I couldn't help asking. "You don't want to know," was her simple answer. I was kind of scared, so I asked Sora to tell Larxene not to come watch anymore, so I could focus. Sora laughed at me and told me to try and focus normally and asked, "So that's why you got your ass handed to you on a silver platter." "Yeah…" Kairi skipped up to Sora, saying, "Your turn."

_SORA'S POV_

"GO!" My sister yelled. I found myself wishing not to harm Kairi. Lately, I was finding it hard to try and hurt her. When I did, even just training I was fervently asking if she was ok. I tried to give myself a pep talk. _It's ok. _I blocked her first strike. _You won't hurt her. You're good enough to restrain your attacks. _She charged at me and I spun away, now completely defensive, but that was about to change. _Just picture her as Larxene, then she'll be easy to fight. _That did it. I couldn't bear the thought of my beloved Kairi masquerading as my sister. I charged at her with all my might. Kairi was in mid-strike so I easily overran her and I stuck my foot behind her and my extra momentum carried her over my foot and to the ground. "Are you ok?" I asked while promising myself not to ask several more times. She answered, "Yeah. Just a little sore, I guess." "Looks like I win, huh?" I asked her while helping her up. "I guess I wasn't on my best game today." "I don't think anyone was." I said, motioning to Riku. Kairi started laughing and before I knew it, we were locked in a passionate kiss, our lips moving in a dance of love as our tongues pecked at each other again and again until we had to come up for air. "Well, isn't this day heating up?" Riku teased us. "Why don't you make a move on my sister? Then the sparks will be flying." I shot back. "Anyone want to come to my house and eat coconut ice cream?" Kairi asked. "Sure, I'd love to." I replied. "Haha, I'm with lover boy here." "You're one to talk. Watch _this_, Riku." I walked over to Larxene and asked her, "Hey, sis. You wanna come with us to Kairi's? PLEASE…?" "Oh, sure, why not?" I walked back to complete our trio and bragged "That's how it's done. You're welcome, Riku."

_RIKU'S POV_

We reached Kairi's house and sat down while she grabbed us coconut ice pops from the freezer. Sora turned on wrestling, took one look, and started screaming "HIT HIM WITH THE CHAIR! HIT HIM WITH THE CHAIR!" Kairi only sighed and handed him an ice pop while I countered with "NO! HIT HIM WITH THE LADDER! HIT HIM WITH THE LADDER!" Larxene placed a hand on my arm and told me calmly, "I agree, he should hit him with the ladder, but you need to calm down. They can't hear you."I melted at the prospect of her touching me and speaking to me. I whispered, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" In my –unfortunately- still love-struck voice. Apparently she was because she took my hand and led me into the kitchen. She admitted, "Riku, I've been watching you recently and I can't help but be captivated by your fighting style and everything about you." She kept speaking while tracing circles on my hand. I shivered at the welcome contact. "Throughout the past year, I've been feeling butterflies every time I look at you." "You've been getting butterflies too?" I asked incredulously. "Yes, and Riku, I-I think I've developed strong feelings for you." I was stunned. She was 1 out of 2 girls on the island and the only girl I'd ever liked that liked me back. I heard a voice that sounded like me, so I tuned in and it was. "I like you too, Larxene, and not just as my best friend's sister." "Haha; Ok, cuz' I wasn't sure." She joked. Then I set my Ice pop down on its wrapper and took her face in my hands. Sora probably turned on the boom box because all of a sudden, Undisclosed Desires by Muse started playing. Anyway, I turned Larxene towards me and squared my jaw against hers. I gripped the back of her head, feeling her smooth blonde hair beneath my hands and brought our lips crashing together. She was surprised at first, but immediately after she returned the kiss and it deepened until our lips were moving as one in an elegant dance of love as our tongues pecked at each other again and again. I tasted her strawberry lip gloss and the taste of her mouth on mine sent me spiraling into a world of pleasure. I couldn't get enough of the taste of her. Eventually we had to come up for air and there was a bonfire in my heart. I was the happiest boy alive. I looked at her with love in my eyes and I could tell we were about to kiss until I was startled by a voice teasing, "Well, just look at you two lovebirds!" "Shut up, like you and Kairi don't do the same thing!" I shot back. "Guys, guys, guys, can't we two happy couples enjoy our moments with one another?" And with that I enjoyed another mind boggling kiss with Larxene, our bodies pressed together and I thought for a fleeting second that we belonged together, but then I was sucked back into the magic and wonder of our kiss. This time our tongues twirled around each other as our mouths connected us to each other and then we gripped the back of each other's heads and deepened the kiss, making it more passionate. Now we were moving together, our lisp parting and crashing while our tongues were our lifeline to each other and the world was perfect. We parted sorrowfully and I walked Larxene and Sora home, and before I left, I asked Sora, just to make sure "So, it's ok for me to go out with your sister?" Just to make sure. He said, "Yeah. Just get out of here before I change my mind." So I went home, crashed on the couch, and had the best night of sleep ever. I had found my missing puzzle piece. My world was finally at peace.

* * *

><p>Haha! My first story. Hope you liked it!<p> 


End file.
